


poetry by cassi

by x0crimson0hearts0x



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Humans Are Weird, Original Poems, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, humanity is shitty, i don't understand normal people tbh, i'm cynical af, like how?????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x0crimson0hearts0x/pseuds/x0crimson0hearts0x
Summary: because tumblr is blocked at school but ao3 isn't





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i write horrible poetry but i almost got into english honors so i guess those facts balance each other out

idk just bad poetry from here on, folks


	2. ☽ open spaces ☾

i don’t understand how someone  
could enjoy all this  
open space  
i don’t understand how  
people don’t like to sit  
under desks,  
behind chairs  
how they’re just so open  
and exposed


	3. ⇝ school fairs ⇜

I live in the moments 

where you're standing in a line 

so long your legs ache.

I live in the moments 

where you stare at the slowly changing lights

of the ride in front of you.

I live for the feeling of flying

that you only experience once a year, 

On that one ride that you love.

I live for the days spent on fast-paced rides 

with the people you know. 

I live in the moments 

of blasting music 

and people screaming in delight.

I live for the school fair I go to,

every year

without fail.


	4. ◎ words // how long will it take? ◎

how long will it take  
until we realize  
that there’s only so many ways to arrange words.  
and words are just letters,  
and letters are just lines  
drawn on a piece of paper by someone  
over a thousand years ago.


End file.
